Hooters
by Distroyer
Summary: Murdoc despierta y descubre que 2D tiene dos buenos atributos.
1. Chapter 1

**Amigos, ya la cagué otra vez con el 2D, lo siento :^( mi salud mental cada vez se va más a la verga y escribo estas cosas fsgdjflflf ausilioooo!**

* * *

La mañana era fresca, con un ligero viento frío que movía las hojas de las palmeras de plástico y que a su vez se combinaba con el fino oleaje del océano chocando contra los bordes de Plastic Beach. A la lejanía en el cielo, las gaviotas graznaban en busca de algún pez que comer.

En la habitación de Murdoc Niccals los rayos del sol se intensifican al paso de los minutos hasta tener el cuarto bien iluminado. El hombre duerme de lado a la orilla de su cama y cuando abre los ojos de inmediato siente una jaqueca de los mil demonios. Cubre su visión de inmediato pues el sol le pega de lleno en el rostro gracias al enorme ventanal que le queda de frente. Cuando mira al suelo para desviar su mirada ve regadas por todas partes montones de botellas de distintos licores. Ron, vodka, tequila, ahora entiende porque la jaqueca y lo peor es que ni siquiera recuerda haberse emborrachado anoche. También distingue sus propias ropas en el piso y otras cuantas prendas más que sabe que no son suyas. Perezoso, da la vuelta sobre su eje para dejar de ver el sol y entonces nota que 2D duerme a su lado, dándole la espalda. Entonces las ropas que no reconoció eran las suyas. Tampoco recuerda haber dormido juntos anoche pero da igual, le agrada su compañía. Pasa su brazo por encima del torso de 2D para atraerlo más a él y abrazarlo. Pega su nariz a los azulados cabellos para inhalar su dulce aroma, es como si siempre oliera a bizcocho, como dijo Noodle alguna vez.

Acaricia el estomago de su vocalista y empieza a repartir besos sobre su cabeza y cuello. Da una lamida sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y su mano que le acaricia baja un poco para sentir su miembro, que encuentra flácido. Procede a morderle la oreja suavemente para ver si tiene alguna reacción y sí, al parecer eso es suficiente para despertar la libido de Stuart. Le oye proferir un pequeño gemido, lo cual le complace.

—Mudz...

—Buenos días Stu...

—Buenos días.

No le ve el rostro pero ahora sabiendo que está despierto no estaría mal un rápido mañanero, ya que ni siquiera recuerda que hicieron anoche. Con más animo sigue repartiendo caricias en su miembro y en su cuerpo con ayuda de una sola mano la cual ahora está subiendo a su pecho. Su tacto detecta algo inusual cuando llega a esa parte, no se siente normal ¿qué es? Siente un bulto, no, son dos. Se siente como si fueran...

Con total extrañeza se irgue en su lugar y le dirige a 2D una mirada confundida. Cuando el más joven deja de sentir las caricias se voltea para encarar a Murdoc.—¿Qué pasa?

Ahí es cuando Murdoc se da cuenta. Entra en estado de shock y sale de la cama como si hubiera visto al diablo. Claro que ya ni siquiera por ser el diablo hubiera actuado así, pero lo que observa le impacta muchisimo.

—¡2D, ¿Qué mierda?!

—¿Estás bien, Murdoc?-Pregunta asustado.

—¡Yo estoy bien! Más bien ¿tú estás bien? ¡Qué son esos...!-Ni siquiera puede decirlo así que sólo los señala.

2D sigue sin entender. Mira a donde Murdoc apunta y después se limita a reír graciosamente.—Ah, ya entiendo. Descuida, creo que sólo sigues teniendo mucho alcohol en la sangre.-Se pone de pie al fin. Murdoc solo puede retroceder más ante lo que está viendo y se abofetea a sí mismo tres veces para reaccionar.—Esta bien Mudz, no hagas eso, vuelve a la cama.-Con total sutileza le toma de las manos y lo hace volver a acostarse. Murdoc está temblando y sigue sin poder hablar.

—No pero ¿Qué está pasando? Tú no deberías...

—Ya se lo que necesitas, esto siempre te anima.-Dice 2D. Se pone arriba de Murdoc como si fuera a montarlo y se inclina hacia adelante, dejándole justo enfrente del rostro sus dos atributos que Murdoc desconoce totalmente.—Tómalo, abre la boca.-Murdoc sigue sin saber qué hacer ¿por qué 2D actúa tan normal ante esta situación? Nada tiene sentido. 2D toma uno de sus crecidos senos y lo acerca a la boca de Murdoc con mucha delicadeza. Aunque al principio se niega, termina por aceptarlo, sin dejar de tener una mirada estupefacta.—Chupa.-Dice con voz animosa. Murdoc hace lo que se le dice, no teniendo mucha opción ahora que su boca está invadida y si de por sí la situación ya es extraña, se volvió más cuando siente que su cavidad está siendo llenada por un líquido tibio. Apenas es perceptible pero lo siente sobre la lengua. Cuando 2D presiona ese mismo seno, es que más líquido sale como un chorro directo a su boca. Es leche, lo está amamantando. Murdoc no sabe si pedirle que se detenga.

Mira a 2D y este le devuelve una sonrisa cálida, como si a la vez esto fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tal vez sea cierto que bebió demasiado.

Nuevamente 2D presiona su seno y más leche sale. Exclama un pequeño quejido al hacerlo, o tal vez fue un gemido, Murdoc no sabe distinguirlo, pero lo mira y ve que sigue sonriendo, aunque sus mejillas se han puesto coloradas. Tal vez esto sea sólo una alucinación.

Cuando siente que a su boca llena ya no le cabe más, tiene que tragar para pasarse esa leche, y el proceso se repite. Tiene un sabor grasoso que le deja una sensación tibia en la garganta al pasarla.

Observa de nuevo el rostro de 2D. Es su 2D, sigue siendo el mismo, únicamente con una pequeña diferencia ahora. Fuera de eso no parece afectarle tener dos senos. Quizá a Murdoc eso le brinda un pequeño alivio. Cierra los ojos mientras se deja ser llenado otra vez. Tal vez esto sea sólo un sueño.

* * *

 **Bueno, tratare de que esta wea de fic sea corto, tal vez sólo 5 capítulos, que cuándo actualizaré? No lo sé, yo nunca aprendo, y menos teniendo más fics pendientes. Saben, no hace muchos meses atrás, Óscar de la Borbolla fue a mi universidad y dio una conferencia sobre como lidiar con el bloqueo de escritor. Uno de sus consejos era, imaginar dos objetos sin relación aparente alguna, y tú debes forzarte a pensar que relación puede existir entre ellos,o por qué están juntos, siendo que comúnmente juntos no funcionan.**

 **Dio el ejemplo de,que tú normalmente abrirías una caja fuerte esperando encontrar dinero dentro de ella, y lo que encuentras en realidad es una pecera con un pececito dorado ¿Porque el pez dorado esta en la caja fuerte? ¿Quien lo puso ahí? si te pones a pensar estos puntos, y logras darles coherencia, puedes hacer una historia maravillosa.**

 **Otro consejo, era atribule a un personaje una característica física fuera de lo común, pero que el resto de su mundo siga siendo exactamente igual ¿Como se acoplaría este personaje extraordinario en un mundo ordinario? Por ejemplo, que un hombre tuviera la capacitar de flotar y elevarse en el aire, y el fuera el único en el mundo que puede hacerlo ¿Como vive su día a día? ¿Como evitaría salir flotando si no quiere hacerlo? etc. Así que, a lo que quiero llegar es que creo que utilicé esta segunda opción sin quererlo xD, le di a 2D un par de senos que no deberían estar ahí, sin embargo, el único que lo halla fuera de lugar es Murdoc lol, así que ¿Como es que Murdoc lidiara con eso? Esto es interesante xdxd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno pues vamos por la segunda parte de una vez, alv**

* * *

Murdoc seguía sin entender que ocurría. Seguramente ahora mismo continuaría con 2D en aquella extraña situación de darle pecho si no fuera porque le pidió que parara.

 _En ese momento en qué volvió a abrir sus ojos, con mucho pesar se sacó el seno de la boca y entonces habló.—2D, espera._

 _—¿Sucede algo?_

 _—Yo...creo que necesito aire._

 _—¿Estas bien? Estás muy raro hoy._

 _Raro yo.-Pensó.—Sí...estoy bien.-Con la voz más serena que tuvo, le respondió y todavía le dirigió su sonrisa más convincente._

 _Así 2D se sonrió también.—Ok.-Le dio un beso en los labios, se vistió y lo dejó en paz. Murdoc se limita a limpiarse el exceso de líquido de la boca con el dorso de la mano._

Nada estaba bien. Un 2D con tetas no está nada bien, y menos si sacan leche, no es nada normal ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso despertó en una dimensión alterna? ¿Pasó algo anoche y no tiene recuerdos de ello? ¿Algo que influyera en este cambio? ¿Estaba soñando? También se vistió mientras intentaba asimilar todo. En su camino a la terraza casi tropieza con una de sus botellas. Colérico, la toma y la estrella contra la pared. Seguro es el alcohol lo que tiene su mente tan nublada y lo odia. Llega al balcón y mira hacia el inmenso mar que tiene por delante. Apuesto a que esto es un truco de Boogie Man, le hizo eso a 2D o algo hizo con él mismo para confundirlo. Todavía se talla los ojos con fuerza por si acaso no está presenciando visiones. Saca un cigarro y se pone a fumar. Desde su posición ve como 2D va por la playa acompañado de Cyborg. 2D le está diciendo algo a la Noodle robótica y luce tan feliz. Cuando ve que Murdoc los mira le lanza un saludo desde lejos, a lo que Murdoc se lo devuelve más seco de lo que hubiera querido. Termina su cigarro y vuelve adentro. ¿Si todo está mal entonces por qué parece que todo va bien? Se pone a deambular por todo el complejo sin saber qué hacer. Luego de una media hora sólo dando vueltas decide bajar al cuarto del cantante y hacerle algunas preguntas.

Lo encuentra escribiendo una canción, pero la deja de lado al verlo entrar.—Hola Mudz ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, si.-Responde con simpleza.—¿Oye, que escribes?-Trata de sonar casual.

—Una canción.

—¿Puedo ver?

—¡Claro!-Se la da y Murdoc la revisa mientras toma asiento en la cama de 2D.

—Oh, es muy buena.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Sí te gusta?-Pregunta emocionado.

—Por supuesto, podemos incluirla en el disco.-2D sonríe entusiasta mostrando su falta de dientes. Murdoc dirige su mirada a ese par de senos y lanza una primera pregunta.—Oye ¿Por qué no usas un brassier para esas cosas?

—Oh, lo usaría pero...

—¿Pero?

—Tú me dijiste que no lo usara.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Eso hice?

—Sí, desde que que llegué a esta isla. Me diste esa orden y además tiraste todos los que tenía ¿No te acuerdas?

Suspira.—No, lo siento. La verdad es que no puedo recordar ni que hice ayer. Siento como si acabara de nacer y hubiera olvidado todo.

—Oh Mudz.-2D se siente afligido.—Pero no te apures, la verdad es que no necesito un brassier. No hay nadie más en esta isla que me critique por eso. Aunque supongo que cuando empecemos a ir de gira los necesitaré otra vez.

—Sí...sí, te compraré algunos...cuando la gira este cerca.

2D sonríe.—Gracias. Me gustaría encontrar alguno parecido a los que perdí. Eso...me haría recordar a Noodle...

—¿Noodle?

—Sí, me recordaría todas las veces que fui de compras con ella al centro comercial. Era divertido recomendarnos cuales comprar y cuales no.-Murdoc traga saliva. O sea que hasta Noodle sabía de esas cosas, y Russel, y él era el único maldito estupido que no podía acordarse de nada. Él era el que estaba mal ¿por qué de repente todo le parece tan nuevo, si al parecer 2D siempre había sido así? ¿Por qué siente que algo no encaja si todo parece encajar perfecto?—Así que...dices que no te acuerdas de nada.-La voz de 2D le hace enfocarse en él otra vez. Murdoc niega mudamente.—Aw.-Le toma del rostro por ambos lados, lo acerca y le da otro beso.—Te dije que no bebieras demasiado.

—¿Qué...qué pasó ayer entonces?

—Lo normal. Escribimos canciones, tú te hartaste y empezaste a tomar. Luego tuvimos sexo.

—Oh...-Hay un momento de silencio.—Lo siento, te digo que eso no...

Recibe otro beso.—No te preocupes, sólo es una tremenda resaca, ya pasará. No vuelvas a tomar así. A menos que sea de estas.-2D se sujeta ambos senos con orgullo y los realza un poco. Murdoc se queda callado ante esa acción.—Eres como un niño travieso.-Dice graciosamente.—Siempre haces lo que quieres.

—...Lo soy.-Dice sin apartar su vista de esos senos. Los pezones resaltan en la tela de la camiseta y hacen que no pueda dejar de mirarlos. Dudoso, acerca su mano a uno de ellos para tocarlo. Mira a 2D como si le pidiera permiso.—¿Puedo?

—Claro, cuando quieras, son todas tuyas, pequeño travieso.-De nuevo le sonríe con coquetería. Murdoc le levanta la camisa con más confianza para liberarlos. Los acaricia con cuidado antes de llevarse uno a la boca, el que 2D no le ofreció en la mañana. Empieza a succionar y no tarda en sentir la leche en su paladar otra vez.—Oh Murdoc...-2D jadea antes de dejarse recostar lentamente sobre sus almohadas. Murdoc no se despega de él y sigue succionando. Se siente como un nene siendo alimentado por...su madre. Él nunca experimentó lo que era ser alimentado por su madre, pero ahora al menos puede hacerlo con 2D. Se deja acariciar los cabellos o dar besos una y otra vez mientras escucha como la respiración de su cantante se vuelve pesada debido a su esfuerzo. Todo parece estar bien.

Todo está bien.

Todo está bien.

Todo está bien.

* * *

 **Karla Terrazas hizo un pequeño meme de esta historia lol si quieren verlo esta en mi cuenta de wattpad :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**2D's such a kinky bitch :P**

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero no debió haber sido mucho antes de que unas manos acariciando su cabello volvieran a despertarlo.

—Sal de mi cuarto, 2D.-Dice con voz apagada.

El mencionado ríe.—Pero este es mi cuarto, Murdoc.- Es ahí que Murdoc despierta del todo y se da cuenta donde está. Es el cuarto de 2D y él se durmió encima de él, con el rostro entre sus dos senos. Le llega un gran sentimiento de vergüenza al haber sucumbido ante ello. "Mierda". Se levanta apresurado maldiciendo mentalmente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.—¿A dónde vas? Quédate otro rato.-Dice su compañero. Algo en su voz suplicante le hizo mirar hacia atrás, desistir de abrir esa puerta e irse. En lugar de eso vuelve sobre sus pasos y se recuesta en el espacio que 2D le deja en la cama.

—Lamento eso, Dents.-Dice mirando al techo.

—Esta bien, me gusta que estés conmigo.

—Me hubieras despertado de inmediato.

—Pero no me molesta. Me gusta verte. Eres lindo cuando duermes.

Murdoc al fin le devuelve la mirada y se quedan viendo fijo a los ojos del otro por algunos segundos. Luego baja la vista hacia los senos. Uno de ellos está algo rojo aún, con las venas internas marcadas y saltonas debido a la fuerza de succión, dejándolas ver cómo líneas bifurcadas sobre toda esa área y el pezon endurecido. Su mente sigue diciéndole que la anatomía de 2D no es normal, que no debería ser así y sin embargo otra parte de su mente le dice que eso es normal. No quiere matarse pensando en eso, por lo que vuelve a mirar a 2D a los ojos. Procede a acariciar su mejilla. Se van acercando hasta juntar sus labios. 2D es quien abre la boca primero para dejarse introducir la lengua. El beso se prolonga y Murdoc pronto tiene a 2D encima sin darle un momento de respiro. Stuart empieza a proferir pequeños gemidos que al pasar de los segundos a Murdoc le parece que exagera.—Vamos 2D, no es gran cosa, gimes como si te follaran.

—Perdón, es que lo haces tan rico.-Murdoc se sonroja al oírlo.—Eres bueno besando...

—Bien, soy bueno en muchas cosas...-Dice sintiéndose halagado.

—¡Lo sé!-Dice con emoción.—Me gusta cómo me ayudas a sacarme leche.-Menciona.—Se siente tan liberador...

—¿En serio?-Arquea una ceja de forma divertida.

—Sí supieras, es como sacarse un peso de encima, me gusta ver cómo te la tomas...-Estando arriba de él, 2D toma uno de sus pezones y comienza a juguetear con él para masturbarse. Lo toma entre los dedos índice y pulgar y lo jala para estirarlo y apretarlo mientras sonidos vulgares profieren desde su garganta. Murdoc sólo puede mirarlo como si lo tuviera hipnotizado.—Murdoc...quiero que me folles, follame ahora, como anoche...-Sus caderas empiezan a moverse de forma circular para excitar a Murdoc, pero este se siente de ánimos para probar su paciencia primero.

—Bien ¿Qué tal si me devuelves el favor antes?

—¿Quieres que te la mame también, querido?-Murdoc comienza a soltar unas gotas de sudor ante el lenguaje tan sucio de Stuart.—¡Lo haré! Oh, te la mamare taaaannnnn bieeeennnnn como tú...-Sin esperárselo, 2D se gira y ahora le da la espalda. Busca deshacerse de sus pantalones y la ropa interior con desespero. Cuando lo hace se inclina hacia adelante y no tarda para meterse el pene a la boca. Murdoc ahoga un jadeo ante la prisa con la que 2D empezó su tarea. Siente su pene ponerse mojado y entrando tan profundo en la garganta. No debió ser coincidencia que 2D dejara el culo al aire y bien levantado, por lo que Murdoc se siente obligado a apretujarlo entre sus manos un poco antes de igualmente desnudarlo y lamer su agujero y meter la lengua en el. 2D comienza a contonearse para sentir más placer sin dejar de practicar la felacion. Cuando siente que Murdoc escupe en su ano, suelta un gemido extasiado más alto que todos los anteriores.—Ooooh ooh oh Mudz, eres un sucio, un sucio, me encanta mmmmm más...

Murdoc siente su orgasmo muy cerca pero no quiere acabar tan pronto aún. Con un chasquido de lengua exclama.—Tu me has obligado, Dents.- Con una inversión de roles, ahora 2D queda abajo en espera a ser penetrado. Se ve ansioso y sin problema abre las piernas para recibirlo.

—¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo. Mmmmm...Mmmmmmurdooooc hazlo ya!-El bajista se apresura a entrar pues considera que ya lo hizo esperar bastante. Le da con todas sus energías que apenas van empezando y teme comenzar a agobiarse antes que su pareja que parece insaciable.—Ahorcame.-Manda de pronto entre gemidos. Murdoc lo mira como si no hubiera entendido (porque realmente no lo hizo) así que lo repitió.—Ahorcame...Mudz...papi...-No tuvo más remedio que satisfacerlo. Llevo la mano derecha a la garganta ajena y empezó a aplicar presión poco a poco. A 2D le empezó a faltar aire, se puso rojo del rostro y a toser por acto de reflejo en busca de oxígeno. A pesar de ello parecía estarlo disfrutando pues no daba señales de querer pararlo. Sin detener las embestidas Murdoc lleva su otra mano al miembro de 2D y lo masturba con frenesí, lo que excita más al receptor de aquellas atenciones.

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abre. Cyborg ha entrado y al parecer quiere informar algo, encontrando a los amantes en tan apasionada escena. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa Murdoc la interrumpe para acallarla.—¡Cyborg largo de aquí!-Reacciona para tomar uno de los zapatos de 2D que quedó sobre la cama y se lo lanza directo a la cabeza. La robot entiende que su presencia no es requerida y se marcha cerrando la puerta. "De acuerdo, eso fue ardiente". El hecho de que una tercera persona los viera así encendió más a Murdoc. Cuando regresa su atención a Stuart y el estado tan vulnerable en el que lo tiene: cara enrojecida, transpirando, garganta carraspeando pidiendo aire, sus senos bamboleándose de un lado a otro como locos, soltando diminutas gotitas blancas en las puntas y gimiendo como estrella porno; es la imagen más excitante que pudo haber presenciado, que 2D le pudo haber brindado y él mismo es el causante de ella. Siente que ya alcanzó su limite. Libera a 2D de su asfixia y eyacula sin remedio en su interior, con 2D imitándolo y haciendo un desastre en su propio pecho y sabanas. No es de extrañarse que poco después caigan completamente cansados, durmiéndose en el proceso de normalizar sus respiraciones.

* * *

 **Donde deje la inocencia del tudi amigos? No lo sé.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Penúltimo capítulo. Justo enseguida público el siguiente.**

* * *

Luego de haber ensayado para grabar más canciones en el disco, Murdoc fue en busca de un trago y al regresar, encuentra a 2D en la terraza mirando hacia el mar. Se para a su lado y lo nota con una mirada triste.—¿Estás bien?-Pregunta mientras le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Murdoc ¿Nuestro amor no está roto o sí?

—¿Qué?...No, claro que no. Espera ¿Preguntas esto por la canción?-Efectivamente la última canción que ensayaron fue la de Broken.

—Sí. Creí que tal vez, lo que decía la letra es cierto...

—No, vamos, es sólo una canción, Dents...-2D sonríe y abraza a Murdoc de forma inesperada, apegando su cuerpo lo más que puede.

—Me alegro, yo te quiero mucho Murdoc...

—Sí, yo también te quiero mucho...

—Moriría sin ti...

Murdoc puede sentir los pezones erectos sobre su pecho. Quiere romper ese abrazo y cuando está a punto de hacerlo nota que 2D quiere robarle un beso.—Oh no, ahora no 2D, quiero terminar mi cerveza...

—Bueno ¿Quién dice que no puedes?-El bajista lo mira sin entender pero 2D ahora se le ha hincado y quiere deshacerse de sus pantalones ¿Acaso todo fue un plan de su vocalista para invitarlo a tener sexo? De alguna manera siempre terminan así. Vivir en Plastic Beach te lleva a tener días monótonos y la única forma de romper esa monotonía, al parecer, es con relaciones sexuales y Murdoc está cansado de eso.

—Oh vamos...-No puede seguir reclamando nada porque 2D ya se dio a la tarea de meterse su pene a la boca. Ahora todo lo que Murdoc puede proferir son gemidos. Al parecer 2D no se cansa de ello a tal punto de estarlo realizando sin pena al aire libre. Murdoc siente que las piernas le flaquean y sin quererlo la cerveza se le cae al suelo y se derrama todo.—Carajo...-Procede a sostenerse del barandaje ahora que 2D quiere cambiar de estrategia.

—Mudzy ¿Esto te gusta?-Se levanta la playera dejando sus senos libres. Aprisiona el pene de su amante entre ellos y aplica presión mientras los mueve. Con ese estímulo empieza a salirle un pequeño rastro de leche.—Puedes tomar de estas si quieres...

—Puta madre...¡Puta mierda!-2D le está haciendo una Rusa increíble. Uno de sus pezones húmedos está en contacto directo con la punta de su miembro y 2D está haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el para excitarlo y luego darle un beso ahí.

—Oh, me encanta como maldices...-Se levanta de su posición y Murdoc por poco le reclama por dejar de hacer lo que le hacía. 2D procede a sostenerse de las barandas también no sin antes bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos.—Ven Murdoc, dime cosas sucias...-Echa el trasero hacia atrás para hacerlo sobresalir más.

Murdoc va y lo toma fijamente de las caderas.—Eres una puta Stuart.-Sin más preámbulos se mete en él y comienza con movimientos bruscos. Sus senos empiezan a agitarse en el aire.

2D exclama un gemido extasiado.—¡Ah sí! ¡Dime más!

—Eres una maldita puta.

—¡Soy tu puta Murdoc! ¡Soy tu zorrita! ¡Ahhh!

—¡Un saco de semen! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

—¡Oh sí, sí, sí lo soy! ¡Castígame! Uff...

—¿Cómo lo quieres?-Lo toma de los cabellos y lo obliga a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás. 2D grita de dolor pero eso no quita que lo esté disfrutando.—No quería hacerte esto pero bueno, por tu culpa derrame mi cerveza.

—Te lo compensaré...¡Ah!-Recibe una nalgada.—¡Lo siento!-Sigue recibiendo nalgadas entre más se queja.—¡Ah, eres muy malo Mudzy! -Más golpes a su trasero, aunado a eso que su interior está siendo complacido en el punto exacto, no tarda para terminar de una sola vez. Su esperma cae hacia abajo entre las barandillas.

En la playa Cyborg hace su patrullaje y cuando nota que un líquido blanco cae en su mejilla asume que han sido las gaviotas que están sobre volando en su cabeza. Saca su arma y empieza a disparar sin poder darle a ninguna.

Arriba resuenan los disparos y la pareja decide moverse de ahí para evitarse la desgracia de alguna bala perdida. Murdoc se dirige con pereza hacia uno de los camastros y se acuesta boca arriba totalmente agobiado.—Esa robot esta loca...-2D se le acerca y se le sienta a su lado apenas encontrando un pequeño lugar donde hacerlo.

—Vamos Murdoc, aún no hemos terminado ¿O sí?

—2D, ya te di lo que querías, estoy exhausto...

—Pero no te has corrido aún.-Se le vuelve a subir y comienza a penetrarse él mismo en el pene aún erecto de Murdoc.

Cyborg hace aparición en la terraza. Tiene talento para aparecer siempre que no la llaman, y mientras Murdoc siente vergüenza de tenerla ahí presente, 2D continúa complaciéndose como si nada.—¡Largo de aquí Cyborg!-La robot lo mira como si no entendiera y al contrario de alejarse, se está acercando más. Es sumamente incomodo.—Satán, esto debe ser una pesadilla...

2D se detiene y comienza a aplicar presión sobre el pecho de Murdoc con ambas manos.—Despierta Murdoc...-Sigue aplicando presión cada cuarto tiempo.

—¿Qué dijiste...?¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Despierta por favor...!-Uno, dos, tres ¡Presión!

Murdoc comienza a sentirse nervioso y a sudar. Siente que el corazón le duele gracias a 2D pero no entiende nada. Voltea a un lado y ve a Cyborg a pocos centímetros, viéndolo desde arriba con expresión seria.

Uno

Dos

Tres

¡Presión!

Cyborg le lanza una bofetada y antes de que Murdoc pueda quejarse, la robot le ha lanzado un electrochoque a la voz de.-¡DESPIERTAAAAAA!


	5. Chapter 5

Abre los ojos desesperadamente. Sigue sudando frío y se le resbala por todo el cuello. Tiene a 2D sentado encima con una expresión sorprendida.—¡Murdoc!- Raudamente se le quita de encima para no alterado más.

—¡Al fin! Temía que te perdiéramos.-Noodle también está ahí y carga consigo dos desfibriladores con los que le ha reanimado el ritmo cardíaco.

—¿Q-q-qué pasó...?-Se soba una mejilla donde siente que ha recibido una bofetada, sin dejar de lado su expresión anonadada.

—Caíste en un coma etílico por dos días, casi tres...lo de siempre. Es curioso pero estabas soñando. La primera vez que entré a verte no dejabas de decir "¡Cyborg, vete de aquí, vete de aquí!" Y supongo que soñaste que me lanzabas un zapato y te dejé en paz.

Murdoc aún no termina de captar lo que Noodle dice. Tiene a 2D justo en frente y entonces reacciona.—¡2D!-Dirige la vista a su pecho y lo ve completamente plano. Tiene que cerciorarse con sus propias manos.—2D...¿Y tus bubis?

2D enrojece de la pena.—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-Está confundido. Noodle suelta una sonora risotada ante el comentario.

—Todo fue un sueño...-Se dice a sí mismo. Observa que está en su habitación con toques góticos. Ni rastro de Plastic Beach.

—Si, un sueño.-Dice 2D.

Ahora recuerda todo. Mira hacia su mesa de noche y rápidamente abre el cajón y saca varios mangas de ahí.—Ewww es la última vez que leo un hentai mientras bebo...

Noodle detiene su risa entonces.—¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Yo ni siquiera los he leído!-Se los arrebata y bufa con molestia.—Los estaba buscando. Gracias por el spoiler.-Se retira de ahí con enfado.

—...¿Qué es un hentai?-Cuestiona 2D.

—Es...mmm...no querrás saber...

—...Oh, está bien. Pero nos tenías preocupados Murdoc.-Procede a retirarse. Murdoc no se ve de ánimos de tener a nadie en su cuarto ahora, pero lo llama de nuevo.

—2D...-Se levanta de la cama a duras penas y alcanza al más joven para darle un abrazo. Se alegra de no sentir que hay algo entre ellos que los separe. Tal como le gusta, tal como debe ser.—Gracias...

—Oh...de nada.-Corresponde feliz el abrazo.

—Me alegra que no seas una zorra.-Dice en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—...¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste?

* * *

 **Pues sí amigos, todo esto no pudo haber sido más que un sueño guajiro y guarro por leer hentais :P ah y recuerden que en la fase 4 se dijo que luego de sus pedas a Murdoc se le tenía que despertar con desfibriladores lol**


End file.
